


Seeing Red... and Pink

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is angry... and very sexy, F/M, He's fun when he's mad, Hell gets an unintentional remodel job, Hell is "brightened" up a bit, I kinda wanna write Crowley mad more often, OFC can't speak Ukrainian, and fails... miserably, but she still tries, enjoy lovelies :), entertained OMC, furious Crowley, scared/nervous OFC, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gives Rhea her own office in Hell, and while he's out she attempts a new spell... Only it doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red... and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> A year or so back I read a reader insert fic where the reader turned hell pink or something like that, and yes, it was small spark of inspiration for this one. I don't remember the name of it, or its author, but I would love to give the author credit, so if you guys find any fics out there kinda like that, please let me know :) I like to give credit where credit is due.
> 
> On that note... Enjoy my dears :)

* * *

 

Andrew peeked his head around the corner into Rhea’s study that Crowley had made her in Hell, “Um,  _ your majesty _ ? Did you just make a potion or do a spell or something?”

 

“Yes I did, it’s one I’ve never tried. It was in Ukrainian, so I hope I pronounced it right.”

 

He snickered, “I don’t think you did.” He motioned for her to follow him into the hall, making a ‘come here’ signal with his index finger. “You may wanna see  this before Crowley does.” She scampered out the door and gasped, bringing her hands to cover her mouth.

 

“Oh goodness me… I think I pronounced something wrong.”

 

“You think…” The hallway was a bright neon pink, with matching tapestries and flowers. Demons in the corridor laughed.

 

“Oh would all o’ you just hush up...Crowley’s gonna kill me! Who the hell would make a spell that could go wrong like this? It looks Dolores Umbridge threw up in Hell.”

 

“How long do you have ‘til he gets back?”

 

She glanced up to the clock, which was also pink, “Only about twenty--”

 

“RHEA!” Crowley roared, his voice carrying through every hallway in hell, making her jump. He sounded distant, like he was in his throne room.

 

Her eyes pitifully drifted up to meet Andrew’s, “By any chance, did that sound like a good ‘Rhea’ to you?”

 

“Not so much, I suggest you either fix this within about three seconds, or start gettin’ naked now.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Sex is not the only way to quell Crowley” She inhaled deeply, “It’s just the most effective.” She pulled the front of her shirt down a little and adjusted her bra to make her breasts even more prominent than they already were. Rhea slunk down the hall like a scolded animal, stopping in front of the throne room door and knocking timidly on the frame, “Yes, your majesty.”

 

He turned quickly, his eyes a deep red, she tried to back away and he caught her tightly by the arm, pulling her into the room. “Pet,” he hissed as he drug her towards his throne, “Care to tell daddy why you’ve decided to turn Hell pink?” She shivered and looked away from his gaze, he knew damn well his eyes scared her when they were like that.

 

“Calm down, darlin’, I--”

 

“Calm Down! You turn the deepest pits of damnation hot pink, and you tell me to calm down.” His volume continually increased.

 

“Technically, it’s neon pink.” She stated, toying with her fingernails nervously. A few of his advising demons, who had been watching from the corner, chuckled at her comment and were hastily shooed from Crowley’s presence. Crowley sat on his throne and pulled her onto his lap, running his hand up and down her thigh.

 

“Now, Darling… Will you tell me why my kingdom is pink?”

 

She glanced up and quickly returned her gaze to the floor, “Your eyes, Crowley.” He flicked his eyes back to their normal color and placed his index finger beneath her chin, lifting her face.

 

“All better, Pet.”

 

Rhea sighed, “I may have tried a new spell that I’ve never done before.”

 

“Ah, and what was different about this spell to where you wouldn’t know the outcome?” He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, and she pressed into it.

 

“It was in Ukrainian.”

 

“Darling,” he chuckled, “You can’t speak Ukrainian.”

 

“Which is kinda why hell is pink… I can fix it though. Promise.” She crossed her arms to press her breasts together, pushing them out even more than they already were. She ran her fingers across his chest, and played with the top button of his shirt.

 

“You’d better be able to. Wouldn’t want to have to punish you, would I?” He slid a hand up her back, and pulled her hair gently, forcing her head back and exposing her neck to him. He peppered kisses along her neck and collarbone.

 

“After I fix it can I get a reward?”

 

“A reward for fixing the mess you made?” He raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming.

 

“Can I at least take a picture for the boys?”

 

“‘Then I’d really have to punish you.” 

 

**“Now, I’m definitely gonna have to take pictures.” She kissed him and he lifted her from his lap, swatting her playfully as she stepped down from the throne. Rhea made her way to the door, swaying her hips and forcing his gaze to remain fixed on her as she left. His eyes followed every move her seductive curves made. She opened the door, accentuating her hip movement as she did so, and blew him a kiss, batting her eyelashes. “Kinky little minx.” He muttered to himself, once she was out of sight. Seconds later he heard the quiet shutter of her cellphone’s camera. “Rhea.’” he growled loud enough for her to hear, a smile on his face. All he heard in response was her giggling and her shoes clicking off down the corridor. “That little witch is gonna drive me mad.” **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have a Sam/Clio fic finished tonight or tomorrow to publish, that way on Monday I can publish for Benny again.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, comments and kudos are always welcome. It makes my day to hear from you guys :)


End file.
